rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Adonis Luxury Resort
Sitemap 'Adonis Luxury Resort Level Map' ---- Another BS2 Level Map expanded for the MMORPG to its full extent (not only what we are allowed to see in the Solo game). Much larger interior spaces and facilities include functions that should have been present ( to be an integral part of the City and with logical functional parts of the buildings), and give the MMORPG players more to interact with. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- --- --- --- --- The Adonis Luxury Resort is (was) one of the more prestigious places in Rapture for those aspiring to be amongst 'the Movers and Shakers at play'. The price put it out of the reach of most Rapture citizens, which gave it that air of exclusivity, and kept the pretenders out. Map Orientation is the same as for the AE Depot level map (down is North). As they are linked by the walking path between the two levels (and that other map's Orientation is determined by the Train Station/Traincar orientation in the AE Depot for our route towards Persephone going Eastwards ) The base (0) level of the Adonis (lower Demeters) is at least 2 stories above the airlock level of the AE Depot (which itself is several levels above the 'Switching Hub' level). Both groups of building structures are built into terrain ridges (Rapture's terrain was anything but flat, being built on the side of an ancient undersea volcano). New Rapture (in MMORPG) sent an expedition to go examine that Vita-Chamber that allegedly revived Delta/Johnny Topside after 10 years. Fallen, Fallen is Lamb's Delusion ... : in the MMORPG, repainted over the old slogan ... --- --- A Few of the Usual Problems : * The window out of one of the Therapy rooms showing a view of the Cityscape wrongly looks straight into the inside of the Grand Foyer structure just a few feet away. The amended map has converted this view to a stress-calming Aquarium to correct the discrepancy. * MMORPG - no fake buildings and no fake Skybox background. Window views will show real views of what can be seen of actual buildings/terrain. Some of those other buildings presented in the Solo games will have to be modified because they are too small (about 1/3rd scale and too close). But we have alot of leeway for such needed adjustments. * That (2 story) drop in the sea walk. Despite the spectacular view, its not overly useful to connect between the complex buildings' Airlocks (It really should have a path traversable both ways -- some concrete stairway like we saw on other similar sea paths). * "Demeters Banquet Hall" which we enter through its Main entrance from the Grand Foyer is a rather bizarre place. We enter onto a small balcony which has no easy way directly down to the lower floor, or even to cross to the the adjacent balcony areas (which at least has doors that might lead to proper level access). Maybe, it is SO exclusive that nobody is actually allowed to dine there ? It has been fixed on my map diagram by adding stair access adjacent to the balcony and extending the balcony edges. * Outside (near the whale skeleton) if you look up at the rocks you see a tail-section of an aircraft that looks suspiciously like the plane Jack crashed in, except that piece of that plane is back at Welcome Center stuck into the side of a Viaduct (and so luckily wedged in/sealing it sufficiently that the ocean didn't crush us instantly). How many similar planes happen to crash so close to Rapture ?? Was there some Dr Evil like villain there who had some giant magnet thingee that repeatedly pulled planes from the sky to their doom ???? Maybe some of the new stories in the MMORPG will explain this all. ((Lets 'make hay' using the gamemaker's cheap careless reuse of Assets ...)) * I found the warped metal banisters in the Spa's Vita-Chamber room rather strange (what else should it be called really ??) Metal warped in various direction, obviously by great force, but still embedded in the concrete (not torn loose and not that much else in the room reflecting similar forces -- the place should have been totally trashed by such catastrophic damage). Artistic License" ? But when many other things are presented in a realistic state ?? Not too good, unless you are in The fantasy Harry-Potteresque Hello-Kitty Purple Unicorn Continuum™ like Columbia. --- --- --- Additions : FIRST CITY BANK OF RAPTURE - The Adjacent Tower Along the Viaduct : This was one of the early Banks in Rapture, and they built this tower at the prestigious location next to the Adonis Resort (and taking advantage of the transportation nexus of the AE Depot nearby). Jokes were once made that the guests of the Adonis Resort had to keep lots of money next-door in that Bank to be able to afford the Resort's premium expenses. It was build in the valley between the ridges which the AE Depot and Adonis Resort are built upon. It has a nice solid rock foundation for its vault, and is located such that there was absolutely no possibility for it to be rammed by an iceberg - customers liked knowing their money was safe. The Big Daddy & Little Sister we saw inside, dealing with some disgruntled depositors, closing out some accounts. They obviously could walk to get there and probably had fun going up and down the 6 stories of stairs in that Bank tower. - Adjustment - The sea walk path (To the AE Depot) was adjusted a bit with the sections stretched and shifted (more South-ish towards the AE level destination) to move it away from the main building, and to avoid where side additions were made (which some interior doors indicated there was more interior within the main structure ...), and to clear that junk yard in that direction too (a great view for the Hotel ?). - The Adonis Hotel has 3 floors for the Suites above the (high ceilinged) Grand Foyer Lobby and Balcony. Some rooms above have their own balcony out into the Grand Foyer. Other Suites are above Demeters in the South Wing. Other rooms are indicated existing off the North edge of the map. The Resort offers a number of recreational activities which are not commonly available in Rapture : * A full sized doubles Tennis court and Pro-Shop (we see rackets/balls strewn about in the game) is on that high-ceilinged second floor above Demeter's dining room. * Cave Canoeing and 'the Grotto' (extensive network of artificial concrete-lined cave/tunnels) * A Golf Putting Green and a Driving Range (doubles as a Skeet shooting field) * 'Big Band' Dance Ballroom * Several Spectacular 'rooftop' Light Displays to view, with various special-effect 'shows' performed. * Limited-Run Movie Theater (Films from the Resort's Special 'exclusive' Collection) * 'Hands of the Gods' Massage service - As with the other maps, the actual building interiors are far larger in extent (the orange and green) than the small sections we got to see directly in the game. A Resort has Staff, and they need working spaces, a banquet hall needs kitchens, etc... The Hotel Rooms and Suites were only hinted at, as were the many recreational facilities that such places commonly had. Add to that all the common utility, communication and transportation systems required for any building/business to operate. These map diagrams show what would/should be there in the MMORPG, which would not block you off to only a carefully choreographed game path. - Added - an RT&T (Rapture Telegraph and Telephone) 'local office' Added - Viaduct to passenger levels of the Atlantic Express Depot (a large AE station). Added - Back in the old days - to alleviate the tiring effects of the long walk across that viaduct path from the Atlantic Express Depot, golfcarts were used to transport Resort customers across that distance. Some customers might use the Bathysphere system more in the later period. The AE Train system predated the consolidation of the Metro. The Submarine Dock in the AE Depot would also require a better convenient conveyance between the two locations (and the golf carts were actually more convenient for that situation). (Idea for failed concept : "Golf Cart Polo") Added - Maintenance Airlock (there would be a second one on the Northern (bottom) part of this building complex. Added - the rest of the Spa's Steam room "Saunas" in a blocked section near the one (that lock protected) 'Steam Room' (??? Why would this have a COMBINATION lock ? Strange.) - Added A Sub Dock (not for the tiny 'Bathysphere', but something a whole 40 feet long ...) located on The Atlantic Express Map, the edge of which is visible on the uppermost edge of this map, with its various Lighting accouterments, and some 'dredged' out areas to not have the approaches be too tight (they are unfortunately UNDER the high viaduct added connecting between the Adonis Resort and the AE Depot transportation hub). Rich patrons possibly regularly came to this Hotel & Spa venue for its various upscale attractions. (For the AE Complex, the Submarine facilities doubled for the needed Maintenance Subs used for the AE Track System, but could accommodate very 'rich' peoples privates submarines). - Added a Sea Walk path to the AE Depot. What, did you think that banister overlook (drop off) was merely a scenic/dramatic View Overlook for Big Daddies ??? No it is to connect the complexes to facilitate all the routine maintenance tasks - a stairway down for normal access (now obliterated, for some reason). - Omitted - The usual basement level(s) was omitted on these maps, but would be the typical mass concrete foundation with drainage tunnels and connections to sewers, utilities, etc ... --- --- --- Bathysphere Access : The Adonis Luxury Resort only had a 'sub dock' of the METRO configuration (compatible with the standard 12-foot spheres), and is not capable of handling the larger 'luxury' Submobiles. The (added) facilities across at the AE Depot provide that access when needed. Perhaps in the early days, the 'Rich and Famous' more often arrived by Private traincar, and took the Resort's golf-carts across the long (added) Viaduct. The Bathysphere/Sub station has a shaft visible above the 'hole' with a Crane to lift the Bathysphere/subs. NOT lifted from the water into loading position -- a more reliable/convenient hydraulic lift-deck does that (I've explain elsewhere why they can't just float by themselves and be loaded). Instead, a 'traveling' crane (illustrated on level 3) is used to lift unloaded/empty subs from that lift/dock, up through that ceiling shaft, and into a Private Sub Parking area (see the large adjacent flat deck area on level 2). Some submarine servicing facilities are provided, but if need be, a 'sub' can be transferred to the larger Sub Service Station in the AE Depot complex. Metro Bathyspheres generally do not need to 'park', as they can be sent back empty to make room for the next incoming Metro unit. The Adonis Metro Station is actually a satellite station to the large Station Complex at the AE Depot, which is a major Rapture Metro hub. The Adonis Bathyspheres are mechanically guided through a short transit tube to that Station, to either unload or be transferred to one of the 5 cableways heading off to other City destinations. "Watch your step" - no guard rails for loading people into a Bathysphere ? (There might have been portable guardrails once, moved by Resort attendants.) No doubt convenient 'Party' Bathyspheres could be an 'attraction' for the Hotel. - That Unexpectedly Shabby Bathysphere "METRO" Station at Adonis Luxury Resort : The Bathysphere Station (a 'one-holer') in the "Adonis Luxury Resort' is completely shabby. Its not something you would expect to see in such a Ritzy place. It does have a sign 'Rapture Metro" as if meant for passenger service. Was it just bad maintenance after 10 years?? -- Abandoned and run down since "The Chaos"? A Fancy wooden floor torn up to burn or build Barricades ? If so, then shouldn't the the rest of the Resort look a similar bad shape as well ? (This Metro Station looks very much worse than the condition/decoration/style in the other parts of the resort - exposed pipes and valves, bars and metal grills that look appropriate for Alcatraz -- definitely NOT an up-scale decorative theme. ) Look at the Metro Stations in Fort Frolic to see some grandeur, which you would expect for this High-Class 'Spa' location. Even after hiding that maintenance side passage, the whole 'Luxury' ambiance is non-existent. It does not look like it ever possessed any style to have been 'wrecked'. For the MMORPG, The Station should be reworked to look like it was originally much more grandiose and stylish - Carrera Marble and gold trim. AND so Only a one-holer Metro Sub Station ??? Hmm, maybe if it is exclusive enough, it might suffice for this venue's low customer traffic ... for the mostly affluent clientele. But seriously, I would have expected something much more grand and impressive, even as ruin. This one looks like an game designer afterthought shoehorned into the Resort Game Level. A better 'servants entrance' would also be added to facilitate staff and supplies such a Resort would REQUIRE. Take a look at the Player_Apartment Bathysphere dock in the BioShock_Games#MultiPlayer Game for more of what this station SHOULD have looked like. --- --- --- Observations : Cutscene 1958 where Delta is killed by Sofia Lamb (made to kill himself). Illogically early (why is there a 'Gatherer' if there are no Mass corpse piles yet to be recycled (the alleged ADAM shortage ...)? It Follows to then ask : Why a 'Protector' for a 'Gatherer' then at that point in time ? (ITS One of those Canon breaking issues, which needs to be resolved for the MMORPG game's story) Maybe Delta just misremembers and it is a later time (faulty memories pushed into his revived ADAM-soaked brain ?) --- That Room Picked by Eleanor to Regenerate/Resurrect Delta : It is sealed off from the rest of the level by that glowing coral and general wreckage. So the room would not be (doesn't seem to have been) visited by Splicers (We could have some nice poisonous coral Sea Life to block the way in from curious Splicers ...) Big Daddies would be handy to help Eleanor's Little Sisters to secure the room (AFTER they brought the Alpha suit parts). I'm not really sure why that room has barnacles, coral and other Sea Life visible, as it shouldn't have been drowned in seawater (which is needed for such to grow). Perhaps it was just its decorative (artificial) 'motif' (fake glowey barnacles/coral). *OR* that room's lower half HAD been flooded for some extended time, and then Eleanor had it fixed by the Daddies so that she (via the Lil' Sisters) could work on that special Vita-Chamber. (MMORPG Flashback Scene/Arc possibility ...) The Vita-Chamber in the Adonis Resort seems special -- Or WHY have it have a place of prominence IF every one of those machines (seen even in some really seedy places) in Rapture were exactly the same ? The Adonis Spa may have had a special 'Deal' to get the first model Vita-Chamber at the resort. They afterwards would always want to have the latest DELUXE features/improvements exclusive for a period, for the benefit of their well-heeled clientele (before upgrades spread in stages to the other machines all over Rapture). Thus, the Adonis Spa Vita-Chamber may have had the most advanced control module versions/apparatus (equal to the ones Ryan may have had himself), and it was the reason why Eleanor picked THAT ONE for her project to resurrect Delta. --- In the water, there is a huge bronze Ryan bust (located where nobody would likely see it). In several playthroughs, I didn't bother to look back up (above where you drop down). It probably would be just bronze paint-coated Concrete (and hollow as well -- It is just too large to be metal and uncorroded in the Sea, or to bother to place/dump it there otherwise). Around that same 'dropoff' location, there is alot of reinforced concrete wreckage, and large pipes. This is really just level 'dress up', but we (in the MMORPG) can expand it into some thing else being there ( Likely part of an old hot water pipe system coming from Hephaestus - all those spare bits of pipe laying about, ready to be replaced - many of the Utility Systems in Rapture followed the paths of the AE lines). The cleared path you walk is reinforced with metal plates and has sections of metal railings, so it must've been used alot. Added - the remains of a maintenance stairways down at the 'drop spot' (needed to access the different levels of those outside areas). I'm sure these paths will be much used as part of the MMORPG activities. Off to the west in the 'imposing' view at that 'Drop Off' you see a bunch of buildings, more (via'artist license') which are TOO impossibly TALL . I suppose we can blame this sight on Delta being ADAM-addled. So many buildings remain with 'lights still on' (including giant signs still lit) ... The City apparently is hardly as ruined/dead as the writers want you to think (Note - This scene IS ~10 years after the first game's time). Tall building seen ONTOP of the AE Depot (In the old days a major station in a BIG city would often have a massive Hotel built above it -- Station RR tracks make for a pretty low profile generally), but there is little reason, other than (again) 'artistic license', for this tall building being at this location in Rapture. - You Notice that The Big Daddies are still doing Repair Work. (One reason why the whole place hasn't flooded/drowned). It would be stupid for Sofia Lamb to mess with them. - Big machinery wedged into the terrain (at 'the drop'). So that all must've been for some purposeful installation/facilities (and some of the machines still seem to be operating) - How would Little Sisters scrawl in Crayon so high on the walls ?? (Ex- near the Gatherers Garden machine) for some of those 'messages' we keep seeing (Found usually next to the Freebie Plasmids and 'Presents'). - The airplane tail (another one ?) see outside (while on your 'sea walk') past the barge -- was probably dragged to the spot for salvage (or just to get it out of the way). It has magical properties cuz in BS1 it sliced through a viaduct (airplanes are built as little more than tin foil) -- sliced through a viaduct meant to hold up to huge ocean water pressure (and it THEN amazingly seals out most of that water which would normally flood in, filling that space in mere seconds). (( '' Its Unfortunate how little the game designers understand. '' )) - Neon on all those decorative interior columns ?? - Another thing not too well-thought-out (Shock hazard in a potentially 'wet' environment). Something equally pretty could have been substituted. - At 'the dropoff' point, there is a Lit "Welcome To Rapture" sign which ONLY could be viewed from that maintenance path. Sometimes level dressup can lazily be so implausibly done like this (Oh, it is great that the Player sees it, but there is no reason for it otherwise to be so positioned in the game context). - "Mother" Sofia (public announcement) "Think of me as mother to the Rapture Family" (... creepy mother). - Why is Tenenbaum trying to contact Delta if she DOESN'T know what's all going on there? She is involved with Eleanor's attempt to bring back her 'Daddy' to save herself, and Tenenbaum has her own motives/agenda. Later Tenenbaum, by getting Sinclair involved, shows that bigger things are going on. - So many cans of "Drill Fuel". They must be usable for more than just a Big daddy's drill device. - A walkable connection to get to the Adonis Resort must still be there in BS2, even if we didn't see it, because the Splicers roaming in Adonis have to eat (and I doubt they have been 'trapped' there since the downfall of the City). As mentioned, some more mundane access would have been needed for resort personnel and supplies. - You might notice in the first airlock you see in-game (seen at the END of this level map) that there are alot of manual controls (valves, regulators and such), besides the automatics that we actuate. If there was an emergency with one or more utility failures, a diver could still gain access to a building thru one of its maintenance airlocks when all the emergency bulkheads were locked closed. Various backup/rescue systems could be connected if needed. Such portable utility conduits, equipment and other things were stored at central repair sites to facilitate/speed the temporary building of air/power/heat/drainage hookups, when all the normal redundant systems had broken down. Submarine docks would be used to remove people from a disabled/damaged building (diver suits were much too difficult to employ for that purpose). That might make an interesting MMORPG mission to have to assist in saving a flooding building, rescuing people inside and stabilizing it for repairs. One would hope it is a infrequent occurrence in New Rapture. - Shark and Giant Squid (seen at the dramatic cityscape overview you see on your sea-walk) - no doubt there will be missions in the MMORPG hunting such as these (those exploding Rocket Spears make sense now). - For some reason seeing one of the Big Sisters swimming outside (you see this in a number of places) made me think : If they could make those Security Fly-bots, they could have made an equivalent able to operate out in the ocean water (originally as helpers for the Construction workers ??). That idea opens up possibilities to include such things in the MMORPG (There being ALOT more activities out there 'in the sea' than we had in the Solo games). - Sinclair, like Tenenbaum on this level, is able to tap into your Alpha suit's TV camera. Eleanor likely had many communications with Tenenbaum when trying to figure out how to revive Delta. Having provided the Alpha diving suit (via some LS helpers), she had the opportunity to make sure it was working and to get the info (frequencies/repeater channels) needed to tap into the suit's TV system, which Tenenbaum likely passed on to Sinclair. Both of them must then be able to tap into the City's communication system to get access. (As mentioned before, Sinclair probably has all kinds of resources/abilities we never learned of. After all, he lasted for 7 years after Ryan was killed). --- "Oxy-Fill Station" ($5 a fill-up) out in the 'sea walk', implies that more than Big Daddies and City Workers (who shouldn't have to pay for fuel) walked around out there. It doesn't seem to be designed for servicing submarines, as that would require an attendant (and a less cluttered/restricted placement). We are herded thru the scenery like cattle in a slaughterhouse's chutes in these Solo games, which limits your experience to a very narrow path. There WOULD BE a whole network of 'outside' walkways around all the buildings we've seen, used for maintenance purposes. The MMORPG, with its more complete/extensive details (and no 'faked' areas) would have ALL of those paths for the Player to explore and make use of (and even have a job 'clearing'). - What decoration (statue or whatever) was removed from that niche in the Vita-Lounge (the room we are Resurrected into) so that Vita-Chamber could be added (we see niches like that all over Rapture). How early was the Vita-Chamber technology started and then advanced enough to become a product that could be commonly deployed in the City ?? Was the Vita-Chamber initially a pre-ADAM electrical technology (Ryan's specialty), and no doubt an important one which he would encourage/facilitate in Rapture)? Was it later enhanced with ADAM based technology ?? Medical research is indicated in the game to be one of the technologies of interest. Perhaps the Vita-Chamber now has additions to Bio-Electronically control the machine's operation, rather than injecting ADAM into the 'patient'/customer ? Rapture had more than a decade for technological developments with a small collection of world-class geniuses to possibly invent many new things of this sort. - In the 'Vita Lounge' The Little Sister vent (left side facing the exit) kinda threw off the rooms symmetry (the positioned of statue alcoves). --- In that FLOOD scene, YOU get hit with a wall of water gushing in (big window hole the Big Sister makes) with the force of a huge 280lb/sqin water hose - really it would be rushing in, smashing you against the wall. With the pressure a much smaller hole would have filled up the volume in almost the same time (but they had to have that big hole you can walk through). Consider, if you calculate the suit size/profile (say even only 5 square feet of surface - 12x12x5 * 280 lb/sqin ... THAT'S 100 tons of force hitting you in a tiny fraction of a second - SUFFICIENT to flatten and squeeze you out of that suit like alot of bloody toothpaste. Not that we should let common physics get in the way of a concocted story scene. - The effects of the window break (scene) in the Demeters Banquet Hall was a bit overdone with all the obvious broken concrete wreckage - the water would surge/swirl in suddenly, and then as soon as it compressed all the air to 1/20th its volume it would stop. Problem is : IF the structural elements were NOT substantial, they wouldn't have previously held out the far greater forces existing NORMALLY upon the window. For the sake of 'a good scene' they had a (magic) Big Sister easily break SEVERAL big ocean windows of the type that all your weapons can barely scratch (and never break). The writers likely could have come up with some OTHER way to do the same thing. Explosives ? Oops, would be too similar to the game ending. Maybe YOU opening an Airlock Door (to get outside that window where the Big Sister is giving you the finger), and then both doors of the outer airlock mysteriously STAY open (Oh Noooos the Big Sister booby trapped the airlock !!). The in-rush of water blasting you back against a wall as a Emergency Containment Bulkhead (see Construction) behind you closes. IF this was one of those OLDEN DAYS games, the windows would all be vulnerable (throughout Rapture) to allow for a constant Game Over possibility. It would force YOU (the Player) to be MUCH more careful where you shoot. BTW - Under the pressure of the water at that depth, a SINGLE pane of those big windows being broken-in would have been plenty enough to flood the interior in the time shown. - Finley's Pub (sign seen outside window) is 'backwards' - back of roof billboard sign. Usually the same sign would be on both side when visible. That initial 1958 'Death' scene location, it doesn't seem to be anywhere we can locate in Adonis. There are blocked off doorways/areas, and lots of indicators of there being other unseen sections of the complex. --- --- --- Oddities ? : Splicers with Pistols, which you then can't find once you kill them (2 of them seen so far). - The 'Spa' terrain is decorated with far too many columns. The level developer went a bit column-crazy, and made a real hodge-podge of all those many columns (and their pedestals, often being too close to each other (and of different sizes), and not lining up too well (and made very convenient for bumping knees). It seems MORE than a little overdone, like the Dev thought it needed more dressing up, but instead they made it quite cluttered. The designer needed to look at just a few pictures of REAL Greek temples to understand a proper aesthetic layout (and it would have allowed more rendering resource for other more appropriate/better decoration of the Level). - That wrecked "Hotel Monsenor" sign out in the Ocean is still lit (sure seem to be alot of those about the City)?? And another wrecked billboard still has its lights on (must be some of those Bio-Light Tech lights that never seem to die, which we keep seeing). --- That electrical generator NEXT to the pool is ludicrous/asinine -- a MORONIC/stupendously bad location to put an electrical generating set - the kind of thing only a lazy designer would do to make it 'easy' for Players in a storyboarded game scene). Water and humidity are the obvious reasons its a bad placement. (( '' I could think it was put there and used by Sofia Lamb for mass executions of people who resisted her Collectivist brainwashing ... But that's being too imaginative and getting ahead of the story. )) That Generator would probably have been best run on compressed air -- versus a diesel engine, who's exhaust would also eventually suffocate everyone in the pool room !!! ((SO, ANOTHER one of Lamb's execution methods ??? )). But why go to all that trouble, why not just use power from Hephaestus ?? It makes sense only as an emergency 'backup unit' (AND being put somewhere else nearby - secure/water-proof) with some large tank of compressed air to run it for some adequate emergency period. (( '' Oops, no reason to demonstrate the Electro-Bolt Plasmid the Player was just given. Still its too clumsy a scene design. '' )) Very odd that WE have to turn the power (generator) ON when there are Splicers around who would prefer to remain above freezing, have lights on, and have various doors work for them ordinarily (their campsites are in evidence of them living there). More sense having that door boobytrapped electrically, and US having to disarm it by turning the generator '''OFF' (or overload it with Electro-Bolt) -- THAT might have made ALOT more sense. --- The Spa's big Art Deco swimming pool has those protruding decorations with sharp squared corners - perfect for denting skulls, etc... when swimming (Note to artists - Art Deco is also known for curves in its styling features). - Fuel Station right in front of the swimming pool window - Yeah nice view (maybe subtler to at least put it further away, half around a corner ?) - The view you get of the wrecked City (cue the dramatic music) on your sea walk to the Atlantic Express Depot -- the big buildings, but also with all those lights still on out there. It looks like there are still many people yet alive in Rapture, despite the ADAM and the insanity and villains (like Sofia Lamb's efforts to kill them). There is much more to the City than the few insignificant places we get to visit on our way to Eleanor. - The area between the Adonis and the AE Depot looks like a old dump for concrete wreckage, equipment of various kinds, bits of boats, old signs, and statues, and pipes. Probably few people/customers would see that detritus as the Adonis Bathysphere approaches through a water tunnel (and the other Metro cables form the AE Depot hub are high overhead), and the connecting Viaduct walkway is a ways away. Eventually someone (like Sinclair) would have bought the rights to salvage that mess, for the various valuable reusable materials deposited/dumped there. - YOU SEE : Pictures of the 'missing' in Adonis Spa (right where you start) are repetitive again (same faces repeated over and over). Is this the same anal retentive Splicers posting stuff on walls ? OR it is a bit of 'Atlas' propaganda still around (even though he was likely the one who got those people all killed ?) Why would they still be up on wall since 7 years before ? - Light pylons outside Grand Foyer's window - aiming INWARD ?? Maybe they figured that facing outwards it wouldn't even be noticed by most Players who wouldn't even look around at the scenery. (( "Just what looks good to the scene, Ma'am" is the mantra of the mediocre. )) - Spa/Ritzy Hotel walls being decorated with mundane advertisement posters is a bit gauche. Flat (real) art of various kinds would have been better (IT Will be better done in MMORPG). - Butterflies NAILED to the concrete wall at a Sofia Lamb 'shrine' (in the spa area) - The Bathysphere (at the start of your sea walk) which tried to escape and was destroyed by Lamb - lights STILL on (have to find out how they powered those amazing lights ...). Just like at 'the drop' (in the ocean walk) there is the remains of some large (100 foot tall) vertical 'MONSE~NOR' sign laying on its side (and its still lit on its opposite side). Strange that you have to look VERY HARD to even notice its lit - like they just quickly reused/cloned the asset. --- --- --- Skeet Shooting at Adonis Resort : Probably in the Golf driving range venue I added to my expanded level maps of Adonis. An Archery Club or Gun Range can be done in a smaller establishment. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- DEATH OF DELTA : I have made a Map generated from the first/start scene of BioShock 2 (based on eyeball estimations and glimpses from many rewatchings of that canned scene sequence). Map Orientation - who knows. Location - A venue where a party of well-to-do would be held at. Likely the Adonis Spa dancehall/auditorium. Whats seen doesn't match any part of Adonis Resort seen in-game Nothing (other than that caption) says this incident happened New Years Eve 1958-1959 (the whole Big Daddy thing took ALOT of time/effort for Rapture to develop/deploy, and 'Protectors' and wandering Little Sisters should NOT be in evidence til BS1 game times - caused by the (post Kashmir Massacre) Anarchist Rebellion ADAM Shortage and Splicer predations in the ensuing disruptions/chaos). It could just be based on Delta supposedly 'remembering', which might be handy for him making a mistake, as he HAS been put back together/reconstituted, AND was a ADAM-addled 'Alpha' BEFORE this. What concept of time (years) a Big Daddy can have is a matter of debate. Having the 'Death of Delta' happen at a later (appropriate) time would eliminate the anomaly of Protectors and Gatherers operating THAT early. NOTICE - There is a corpse & harvesting Little Sister only a short distance from that party scene (something highly disconcerting for high-falutin guests, if only for the smell). So "1958" would seem a bit early for that in the BS1 game's story setting). Other alleged evidence (like Sally + Big Daddy wandering in Fontaines Department Store) in Burial At Sea is DLC RetCon interdimensional weirdness, so THAT contradiction doesn't have to be considered Canon for OUR Rapture (and has definite reasons not to be). - Like many of the Multi-Player DLC scenes/maps, I try to incorporate them into my revised/extended/corrected Level Maps. The game developers created this terrain to create the Initial (1958 Adonis) cutscene, but for some reason did NOT include it in the Adonis Resort level (a waste of Asset development effort). They missed out on the opportunity of having a flashback for Delta at the very spot as you go by later in the game. Those Adjacent buildings (glimpsed briefly through windows there) are here only generalized. The initial Little Sister Vent location and passageway don't seem to have any function, nor to lead anywhere. So access to this building must be elsewhere -- either at the end of the columned hall or on the lower floor of the death room. --- --- --- --- --- . .